Clips for aerosol or spray canisters typically include an actuator to engage the stem of the canister in order to dispel the canister's contents. There are a variety of aerosol dispensers that are used in many applications which include dispensing perfume, air fresheners, personal hygiene products, covering an article with a coat of paint, and dispensing cleaning products, amongst others. One specific application for an aerosol dispenser is as a personal defense device that, for example, directs a chemical repellant spray towards a potential human or animal threat. For example, Kodiak bear spray or ballistic crowd control spray.
Typical aerosol canisters come in a cylindrical shape with no way of securing it to the user's body. With respect to personal defense devices, easy access to dispensing the contents of the canister is crucial to ensure the safety of the user when a threat presents itself. However, the reason personal defense devices are effective is because their chemical contents are indiscriminately extremely painful to anyone or anything that comes into contact with it. Thus, it is important that the user has quick access to the canister without having to carry it in hand. It is also important for the user to know exactly which direction the nozzle is pointed in such that the contents can be dispensed in an accurate direction.
Therefore, there is a long-felt need for an improved clip for an aerosol or spray canister that can be easily attachable to a user's clothing such that it is easily accessible, and also interlocks with the nozzle such that the user knows which direction the nozzle is pointed.